


Sick

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexuality, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Established Allison Blake/Jo Lupo, Established Jack Carter/Allison Blake, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Illnesses, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nudity, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Unfinished, to be finished later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's feeling sick, so Jo and Allison join forces to make him feel better. Allison/Jo/Jack, Jack/Allison Jack/Jo pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Jack coughed, blood flying from his mouth as he did. Allison grimaced as she watched him, a concerned look on her face. Jack had been feeling like crap all day and so she and Jo were staying with him. Jo turned her head and looked at Allison. Her darker skinned girlfriend (Jo and Allison had been sleeping together for two months), raised an eyebrow and spoke quietly.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
As confirmation, Jo rose, gently sitting on Jack's chest and tugging swiftly at his belt. Allison grinned, she'd been thinking of something like this for a while now, but never thought it'd be happening. Jo pressed her lips against Jack's, pressing him deeper into the couch. Allison rose, crawling quickly over to Jack. Jack's cock was pressed tightly into his white underwear, and Allison could tell he was enjoying it. She sharply yanked his underwear down, his cock bouncing to its full length. Allison wrapped a slender hand around his cock and stroked up and down. Jo nibbled softly on Jack's ear, and when he moaned, she whispered quietly into his ear.

"You like what we're doing to you?"

Allison's mouth closed around his cock and she began to pump her head up and down on him. He moaned, feeling his cock harden all the way. Allison's tongue flicked softly along his tip and he moaned again.

"Oh god," Jack moaned, crushing his face in Jo's cleavage, "I'm gonna cum!"

He reached his orgasm just as Allison lifted her head off his cock. His seed splattered onto her face and she licked some off her lips.


End file.
